percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 15
Chapter 15 – Raina and Emily gets bandages I ran outside as fast as I could, not noticing I was only wearing my pajamas. I grabbed my hairpin and my necklace was hanging loosely on my neck. When I got out of my Cabin, the Hunters were already shooting silver arrows at a big monster that looked like a huge lion, serpent and goat put together. “What’s happening?” I screamed to the person standing next to me. “A chimera” the boy whispered, cursing under his breathe, “It’s strong enough to get in our borders!” I noticed the boy was handsome with golden hair and stormy gray eyes. He was one of the Campers that stayed year-round here at Camp. Cuinn Rouerie. “And big enough too.” I muttered, the thing was so tall it was over towering our Cabins, even Zeus’ – the biggest and tallest Cabin in Camp. I saw Raina shoot golden arrows with her siblings towards the chimera, the rest of the Campers were busy surrounding it with attacks. I saw Percy and Annabeth curse in Ancient Greek and mutter plans to each other. “Has there monster been this big?” I asked Cuinn. He didn’t speak at first, his eyes were locked at the chimera, and he was sputtering in ancient Greek. The look in his eyes looked like puzzles pieces trying to place each other. Then after a moment, he realized he was being asked and said, “I never actually fought against the beast. But from what I’ve heard, never. Not this ''big.” The Chimera roared and screeched. Suddenly his dark eyes blazed and he began attacking the Campers. Nico tried to open the earth but the Chimera easily jumped away, its huge paws creating craters. Percy raised the waters and slams it against the monster, but it just made it more irritated. Hunters tried to tie its legs but it was just too strong, even the Hunter’s accurate shots were futile against the Chimera. I summoned my knife, two long silver knives in both hands. I easily jumped high enough that I stabbed its middle; I backed away quickly before the serpentine tail could bite me. The chimera roared then without though it ran towards Big House, slamming and pouncing Campers on its way. I saw Emily trying to slash at the beast but the chimera just pushed her away with its snout – slamming her into a pavement, giving her a concussion. Raina and I met up, and I changed my knives for a bow and quiver filled with silver arrows. We ran together a few inches ahead the chimera, shooting every time we had a clear shot. But it didn’t budge. Our arrows were useless against it. Suddenly, Thalia yelled, “GET BACK!” I saw her eyes blazed with anger as she looked up at the sky, her clear blue eyes almost glowed, then a huge lightning flickered from the skies then a huge wave of lightning electrocuted the chimera. The light was blinding I had to cower. I looked at the chimera when the lightning was gone. I saw Thalia breathe unevenly, her knees buckled. I saw Raina kneeling on one knee, her left arm was bleeding - she was accidentally hit by the lightning strike. “We need to find a way to stop that thing!” she yelled. Cuinn was beside me then, he whispered something in my ear – a plan – and a good one at that. He looked at me, his eyes questioning and doubtful, his plans had holes in them, but I knew how we could do it. I yelled, “Thalia! Percy! Nico! We have a plan!” Their head perked up and looked at me with a look of inquisition. We toyed the monster and lead it near the shores where Percy can have a huge source of water, Nico enough space of earth and Thalia a clear view of the sky. The shot at the chimera every time it tried to ran away, it wasn’t easy, especially having that annoying snake as a tail and the lions with fiery breathe – no literally – ''Fiery ''breathe. Raina and I kept shooting, I saw some Campers stabbing the Chimera and trying to slash its tail, Cuinn leading them with Annabeth. The serpent of a tail was hissing and cowering high above us, its big green eyes looked like it was picking breakfast. The lion breathe a big doze fire at our direction luckily my team was fast enough to get away, but before we could recover, the chimera pounced at us, its huge – and smelly – paws hitting Raina at the back throwing her to the shore. I was about to run towards her but Will Solace beat me to it. I kept on fighting the chimera, and then I got a clear shot of the serpent-tail’s eye and took the shot. Green icky blood oozed from its right eye when the arrow hit it. The serpent began to go wild, lashing at its own head without thinking – or ''looking. I backed up and saw Thalia, Percy and Nico go to their places and nod. The earth began to tremble, then the earth suddenly split apart just under the Chimera’s paws, before it could leap, a huge wave of lightning erupted from the skied, electrocuting it down the pit of earth, before it gain consciousness after the lightning strike, a big massive wave of water was raised above us and went down inside the pit fast so fast that I could almost hear the drowning sounds the chimera was making, before the chimera had an opportunity to get some fresh air, the earth closed at once. There was cheer in our midst, joy and pride erupting from the Campers. Cuinn and I smiled at each other, our plan worked. He wanted to have the earth opened and drown the chimera inside, but how could we do it? ''He asked, I simple smiles and whispered, ''you’re missing a vital piece. And we began planning… The Children of the Big Three of course were the ''vital ''parts. Cuinn considered Percy and Nico, but he had forgotten Thalia can do her lightning thing. But by the end day – we made it. Though some Campers had to get bandaged up and have to stay at the Infirmary for a whole week – Emily and Raina included. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis